


Inktober 18 - Yoda veut goûter à Obi-Wan

by Iroko_Yakuro



Series: Inktober 2018 - Star Wars : Tout le monde veut goûter à Obi-Wan [18]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: #MeToo, Conseil Jedi, Inktober, Poor Obi-Wan
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: Où Obi-Wan va finir par poster un #MeToo





	Inktober 18 - Yoda veut goûter à Obi-Wan

Yoda était un vrai grand-père gâteau avec les petits initiés. Mais depuis qu'Obi-Wan siégeait au conseil il avait découvert que le grand maître se comportait autrement avec les adultes.

Quand il pensait à quel point il avait idolâtré les membres du conseil ! Ils faisaient peut-être illusion quand ils recevaient des Jedi, mais quand ils étaient entre eux... Une bande de vieux - et moins vieux - prétendant démiurges qui se détendaient de leurs lourdes responsabilités en les traitant avec un humour souvent gras et lourd.

Même Yaddle ou Adi Gallia se fendaient parfois d'un commentaire polisson ! Sans compter qu'elles gloussaient comme de jeunes Padawans. Mais le champion des remarques graveleuses restait sans conteste Yoda. Et le charme naturel d'Obi-Wan en était souvent la cible.

"- Cet homme est imperméable à tout argument.  
\- Hm, de marbre pourra-t-il rester, si le Séducteur envoyé lui est ?"

Il avait toujours trouvé le titre de Négociateur un peu trop pompeux pour son humilité. Mais c'était mieux que d'entendre ses compétences ramenées à un simple numéro de charme.

"- Le Sénateur rodien exige une entrevue pour exposer ses plaintes rapport à la mission qu'il nous avait confiée.  
\- Rien qu'un sourire de Maître Kenobi, régler ne peut."

Il allait finir par ne plus sourire du tout un de ces jours.

"- Il semblerait que la Duchesse vous trouve à son goût, profitez-en.  
\- Je suis un **Jedi**. J'ai fait vœu de me consacrer au bien commun et de ne pas former d'attachements.  
\- Bien entendu. Faire un peu de charme pour le bien d'une mission ne va pas remettre en cause cela.  
\- De la Force seulement, les voies impénétrables sont."

 _Un peu_ de charme ? Force, ils lui demandaient pratiquement de se prostituer pour la cause ! Et Yoda qui en rajoutait avec une insinuation pornographique à peine voilée. On parlait de la Duchesse de Mandalore, une femme digne et responsable, pas d'une danseuse de cantina !

"- D'un garde du corps, le sénateur Organa besoin a. Kenobi demandé, il a.  
\- Sûrement parce que j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui.  
\- Mais de garder le corps de Kenobi, d'être tenté ne risque-t-il pas ?"

Eh oh ! Il était **là**. S'ils pouvaient arrêter de parler de lui comme si ce n'était pas le cas. Et de prêter des intentions peu honorables à l'un des rares sénateurs qui soient dignes de confiance et véritablement au service de leur peuple et de la République.

"- Avec le vieux Yoda, à prendre le thé Obi invité est."

Au secouuuuuuuuuurs ! Où étaient les urgences de guerre quand on avait besoin d'elles ? On ne pouvait vraiment pas compter sur les séparatistes. Si ça se trouve, c'est pour fuir Yoda que Dooku était devenu un Sith.

"- De te remplumer, besoin tu as. Un fessier rebondi, plus confortable est."

Plus confortable pour qui ? Obi-Wan sentit encore une fois ses dents grincer. Vivement qu'il retourne en mission.

A DEMAIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
